Me-tal-lia!
by Mikuxmew85
Summary: She thought that she had everything that she wanted, that she really truly wanted it. Yet, when one thing was taken from her, she realized just how foolish she had been. (Rated M for language. Minor spoilers.)


Me-tal-lia!

 _Author's Note_ : I'm back again! I really want to thank all the reviewers for my previous stories _Lucky_ and _This War Is Ours_. I was debating on what to write this time as I wanted to continue to give my viewers and followers the good content they deserve. I've had this fanfiction actually written for a few months, since June I believe, but I'm always apprehensive about posting something, even though I've gotten nothing but positive reviews. Anyway, I do _not_ own The Witch and the Hundred Knight or any of its characters, names, or places. If you have yet to finish the game, you might want to veer away for now, as there are mild spoilers. I simply love the game and want to make it more popular than it is. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy!

She sits there, staring out her window from the spot she's marked as her's for the time being. The same scene stretched before her as it had for the passed 100 years. The dancing Lamptrees around on the ever grass deprived ground. The luminescent flutter of mana drops dancing around in the air, mystically moving themselves in and out of the leafless trees. The flowing sea of green around her hut. Her fingers tightened around the edge of the book she had been reading. It was another story about far off places, green grass and beautiful skies with children playing around. To her, it was nothing more than that; a simple story. Forever she was doomed to watch the same thing in front of her; Lamptrees, hut, green sea, leafless trees, over and over. She looked away from the scene, staring at the never ending hill of books that lie in her room. In the near 110 years that she'd been living, she had ready everything from trashy tabloids to history books, all that Arlecchino had brought for her. Reading the words she was able to escape from this... this hellhole. The prison of a swamp.

"Master Lia, I have brought your tea." Normally she'd correct him, but she just ignored him, turning her gaze back out the window. "I'll leave it here then... Yes." A sigh escaped her lips and she dropped her book, burying her face in her hands.

"I can't believe it's been almost 100 years." She muttered to herself. "It's pathetic... It's not even like me to act like this." Though she continued to mumbled to herself in a pathetic attempt to lift her spirits with her vulgar language, it only brought the opposite effect.

She tried her hardest to forget the day the old hag died... and the day her and Malia became enemies... more importantly the day she had been tied to the swamp unable to leave. The day this whole nightmare that she had blissfully—ignorantly—thought was her home.

 _Dead! She's never coming back!_

 _You're... You're lying... Is it because you hate me?_

 _That's right, I hate you! You disgusting, poisonous girl! I feel like I need to be disinfected by just being around you! Get back to your swamp you disgusting creature!_ Malia's words echoed in her head. It was that day that she and Malia had fought before she ended up being knocked out and taken to the swamp, yet she didn't remember why or how.

 _You'll always be just Lia!_ She covered her ears, trying to rid her mind of the voices circling around her, this time Visco's voice. She had always been alone. Born in the swamp, raised in the swamp. Always surrounded by this green sea. At first it wasn't so bad, she had her swamp, Arlecchino, just a place to call her own. Then, she met Visco and she found out what true loneliness was. First she was just a barking mutt and she never let her forget it either. But... throughout the time they had spent together, she had come to not only know friendship, but had come to have a sister. A family. However, it all came crashing down with those words. If she didn't have Visco by her side, to run and to play... She needed nothing. Days were counting down and she just waited until her demise.

"Oh cue?" She heard, turning her head to see Hundred Knight standing there with that stupid look on its face... A look that had pissed her off and now that she found endearing.

"She's gone Hundred Knight... I think she's gone for good... That stupid mutt..." Surprising to her, she heard her voice cracking. Surely she couldn't be...

The little pitter patter of feet could be heard along her wood flooring.

"Oh cue?"

"I'm... I'm not crying!" She protested. "Do you think I'm that fucking pathetic?!"

"..."

"..."

"No!" Hundred Knight blurted out, pretty much the only sound she could actually understand.

Having Hundred Knight—no—Blacky beside her alleviated some of the sadness with his stupid face and idiot brain...

"Master Lia, I heard yelling." Arlecchino stood at the door, his sarcastic voice dominant in the room. "Ah, Sir Hundred Knight, is Master Lia okay?"

"... Oh cue?"

She stood up quickly, feeling the book fall to the floor and hit Hundred Knight on the head. Well that was just great, he couldn't lose any more brain cells.

"I'll make her come back!"

"Master Visco?" Arlecchino asked.

"Of course Visco, you idiot!" She exclaimed. "What the hell do you think I've been doing for 7 days?!"

"Being a depressed blob—I mean, enjoying the lovely view... Yes..."

She tapped her foot against the hut's wood floor folding her arms and turning to Hundred Knight after thoroughly death glaring Arlecchino.

"Hundred Knight, get ready! We're going to Amataya again, and this time we're coming back with Visco! I don't care if you have to fucking knock her out and swallow her, she's coming home!" She exclaimed, a knew found determination rising inside of her. "No pet of mine runs away from home and gets away with it!" Her plan was all crystal clear to her now.

"But Master Lia, you've never had a pet before..."

She clicked her tongue at her butler's words.

"God dammit! Shut the fuck up!" She yelled, making Hundred Knight narrow his eyes in confusion. "And how many times do I have to tell you, my name is Metallia! Me-tal-lia!"

 _That's right... Metallia. The Swamp Witch. That's who I am. Dammit, Visco. You're coming home whether you like it or not._

 _Author's Note:_ Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it. I genuinely loved this game and I was actually shocked for how much it gave me feels. I'm sorry if it seems like I used too much vulgar language, but knowing Metallia, she likes to drop more curse words than necessary. Please review, all reviews welcome.


End file.
